Usuario discusión:HikamiChan
Archivo:Mirmo.gif Holis, si estas aqui significa que quieres dejarme un mensaje o que simplemente quieres husmear ^^ xDD, si quieres ver las discusiones anteriores ingresa aqui: Usuario Discusión:Aipom 18/Archivo 1Archivo:Mirmo.gif Ya esta Ahora como yo hize, puedes colocar un link a la discusion pasada, pero todos tus mensajes ahora te van a llegar aqui n_n Aqui esta: Usuario Discusión:Aipom 18/Archivo 1. ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 01:00 31 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Me gustaria que fueramos amigos y por cierto Pokemon Tamers esta genial! Bulbasaur98 18:29 31 may 2010 (UTC) holaa hola marceee mi hermano estaba leiendo tu novela pokemon tamers y me dijo que si tu puedes cambiarle de novia enves de un jigglypuff un lopunny si es que tu quires ademas te manadamos muchos saludos y que sigas a asi eres super cute y genial asi que adios leelo y avisa tu amiga que te quiere lili the cute 15:49 1 jun 2010 (UTC) marce te dejo que cuides de mi Saga:Las aventuras del equipo Ambar, que no dejes editar a nadie --Usuario:Meganium1530 Finalmente!!! x3 Archivo:Marceykenny0967.jpg Primero dos cosas: #Las estrellas y el corazon los puso mi prima -.-||| Luego no encontre el archivo original asi que le agregue el borde y lo de marcela x kenny para que combinara xD #No use imagen de referencia y como yo solo dibujo chibis ese es el resultado =d Wiii xD Por cierto mi cumpleaños es el domingo yay!!! xD Y perdona la baja calidad del dibujo u.u ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 00:55 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola HOla te inscribiras?? los cupos ya estan casi llenos van como la mitad xPPP solo te recuerdo esto por siacaso... Aki esta el link por si kieres: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Inscripciones_para_el_Reto:_Tipos_y_Generos Conductor de El Reto miraaaaaaaaa!!!!!! eh modificado el sprite Archivo:Kaede_minami.png le eh echo unas mejoras muy importantes como el sombreado n.n at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 18:27 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Aunque debería de estar buscando un mapa político en internet... Te envio esto(yo ni me había acordado de que me compraron el juego el año pasado si no llego a oirles cantar este tema) Kanagime Bros presents Super Smash Bros.Brawl Theme Holass^^ Haha ¿de qué viene el "eipam" x3? Yo soy Akatsuki =D Pero dime Jewel o Meikoo (de vocaloid XD) Mi canción favorita es Kokoro kiseki y luego va ike len ka ^^ Claro que podemos ser amigas =3 Y "la polka", ¿cuál version? Ievan Polkka es una de las mas famosas de Miku^^ Me gusta su versión de Len (No de Rin y Len, solo Len x3) Mirátela acá, está re buena n,n: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqNXDULoPog&feature=related AkatsukiJewel 01:14 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan x3 (permiteme que te diga así) Hace meses que no editas uno d tus blogs, puedes agarrarme infor de La habitacion d Maurs/Pikachu... ¡Claro que sí! Perdon por responder tarde esque hacia meses que no lo leía -.-U... Pero Maurs se va... Si vas a poner mas capitulos que no sean ofensivos ok¿?¿? Bye Rin!! cuidate chava! Miku Z. 21:31 14 feb 2010 (UTC) muahahaha x3 sí, lo sé... pero ioo no staríiaa tan seguura d k méxiico gane... muahahaha x3 nahh k mala x3 hehe, suuerte n____n ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 21:52 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 hola marcee mira eh visto que hiciste un personaje llamado valerie asi que te eh creado este sprite Archivo:Valerie_sprite.png espero que te guste at2 tu amigo: Brahian el togetic volador XD 02:45 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Marce Marce, no te molestes, pero es que ya somos bastantes y si entras me costará darte un protagonismo adecuado. Asi que por faor entiende, ya no entran mas.. Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '21:05 3 jul 2010 (UTC) marce ¿ te parece bien que en mi novela te cambie de ambipom a vaporeon ? es que henry sera umbreon, niris un eevee que evolucione a flareon y andres un eevee que evolucione a jolteon...--Usuario:Meganium1530 ya se!!!!!! yo queria que carolina sea el vaporeon shiny pero ahora cambie de opinion, tu seras el vaporeon shiny y la carolina una '''glaceon shiny '--Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola Marcela! n.n Hola te keria preguntar si kerias ser mi amiga nos vemos! Atte:Bulbasaur98(discución) 03:38 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ya marce lo hice ademas te voy a mostrarte ( cuando los termine ) a mi y a carlos de la novela en vocaloid ok? --Rin Megani ya marce lo hice ademas te voy a mostrarte ( cuando los termine ) a mi y a carlos de la novela en vocaloid ok? --Rin Megani no puedo es muy grande el dibujo y tardaria siglos en terminarlo jeje--Rin Megani ¡Hola Marcela! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGA? Hola Aipom18 soy CHIRORO56 QUIERO PREGUNTARTE SI QUERIAS SER MI AMIGA.osea como uña y carne Chirorilla@ 14:51 18 jul 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Rin_y_Len_Eipam.PNG hola!! pues te inscribiste en mi reality pero la seccion del pais esta mal solo puedes poner Canada o Alemania por que los cupos para italia ya se acabaron [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|··"]] 20:55 7 ago 2010 (UTC) alo =D Pues gracias por la bienvenida y me encantaria ser tu amiga rin-chan =DLuna Amane 00:39 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo te ayudo xD (no se si as visto ese video xD) hola Rin, acado de ver por el Chat que quieres idea para una nueva novela =., y a mi me gutaria ayudar =D , (mi posible primera novela junto a alguien xD) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Boogie Navideño']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Los Simpsons']] 00:26 11 ago 2010 (UTC) xD grasisisisisiisisisas graxias por aceotar mi ayuda (yo te ayudo), mira que por esta fea cabeza, trascurren varias ideas, xD, tengo algunas novelas en la cabeza, para mas informacion, consulta el novelas del futuro en mi pag de user [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 00:37 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Aja va la cosa Asi va: un niño (el nombre lo vemos despues) quiero enorgullezer a su padre (el lider de gym de ciudad malta, Flakner) capturando a todos los pokes tipo volador, y esa mision, la va a ir a hacer en kanto ( o canto, como el niño le dice) (el niño es uno de esos gillipollas ... @.@) y en el viaje conoce varios amigos como enemigos, y tambien le van interesando los concursos .... eso es todo, el equipo tambien lo tengo pensado, pero a escala de futuro: Charizard - Pidgeot - Dragonite - Crobat - Tropius - Gliscor (si quieres, lo cambiamostodo exepto gligar y charmander) .... y no se que mas =1 [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 00:53 11 ago 2010 (UTC) .___. No os sintais mal ... pero ... me guta mas mi ideita .___. (pero para una segunda parte xD .. esta bien xD) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:19 11 ago 2010 (UTC) ok xD claro, ponemos tipo volador (el tipo cielo, lo puse para hacerlo mas misterioso =S) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 21:59 11 ago 2010 (UTC) xD grenial esta genial ese Sprite, oye, como en tu novela querias que el tipo mas adelnate tuviera 15, aqui te dejo un posible sprite de el a los 15: Archivo:Falkner_Jr.png [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 01:50 13 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy nueva y no se mucho queria que me explixaras como pongo las placas en mi usuario por ejemplo la de caen las primeras gotas de sanfe las del frosslass y el buneary porfaaaa explicameAlex pokémon 00:13 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Poke el Poke de lo aburrido que estoy y soy, se me ocurrieron cosas de los pokes de la novela, si te interesa: [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 01:47 14 ago 2010 (UTC) #Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.png: Char ♀, se lo dio el el mismisimo rojo por empezar su aventura en kanto, cunado vino a visitar el laboratorio del Prof.Oak para recordar buenos tiempos, es su pokemon mas fuerte y nunca se rinda, le gusta las batallas pero es sensible, comparte mucho y se burla de los pokemons feos, sabe (para como charizard) Llamarada, vuelo, ala de acero, garra dragon #Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeot.png: Pid ♂, lo capturo en ciudad verde porque le estaba robando todas sus bayas, es muy astuto y picaro, no le caen bien los tipo bicho y acero, es muy competitivo y no le gusta perder, le gusta lucirse con sus ataques y apalstar al rival, odia a su entrenador, pero respeta mucho a falkner, es un pokemon que siente mucha verguenza, sabe (como pidgeot) as aereo, tajo aereo, frustacion (su ataque mas fuerte xD) y ladron #Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.png Archivo:Cara_de_Golbat.png Archivo:Cara_de_Crobat.png: Bat ♂, lo capturo en el monte moon porque brock le aconsejo que capturara uno, es un pokemon serio, quien se toma todo con calma, le gusta estar relajado, no le gusta mostrar emociones, paar el, eso significa devilidad, pero respeta a su entrenador, y solo con el, es feliz, le atraen las cosas que brillen, sabe (como crobat) bola sombra, ala de acero, confusion y veneno x #Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gliscor.png: Gli ♂, se lo regalo el dueño de la guarderia de la ruta 5, porque ya no lo soportaba, lo encontraba muy lloron, pero pasando el tiempo, se volvio su segndo mas fuerte, le gusta lamer las cosas (las paredes y los caterpies son sus favoritos =P) y le gusta asustar (pero le sale mal) es el mas rapido de todos y uno de los mas alegres, sabe (como gliscor) mordida hielo, hiperrayo, cortefuria y aqua cola (ese lo sabe desde que es gligar) #Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.png: Tropical ♀, lo capturo en ciudad azulona, porque la !! estaba destruyendo !!, es muy bravo y impaciente al pelear, pero es muy relajado no no pelear ( WTF??) le gusta caminar por los bosque, y ayudar a los mas nesecitados, pero pierde los estrivos con facilidad, su dieta consiste en carne, pura carne =S, es muy mañoso y exigente con su entrenador, sabe rayo solar, despejar, gigadrenado y pisoton #Archivo:Cara_de_Dratini.png Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: Drag ♂, lo capturo en la zona safario en ciudad fucsia por una apuesta que ise con una amiga, al comienzo era timido y devil, pero con el tiempo mejoro, le agrada todo, le gusta comer y destruir muebles (y a quien no) avecez no se controla y se pone medio loquito, es muy amable y no le gustan las peleas, le gusta comer bayas, sabe (como dragonite) cometa drago, onda certera, trueno y respiro P.D: si no quieres, la novela no sera MM, puse el mm por ser mas ... economico (creo xD) Marceeee!!! ^¬^ Como esta mi fan de TyE favoriiiiiita!!!!!!!!!! xD Vengo a pedirte un favor muy grande.. Veras... Yo edito los episodios de t.y.e en el word, pero para ponerlos aca me lio mucho... Asi que pensaba que si yo te los podria mandar por msn y tu los colocabas... Te lo agradeceria taaaaaaaaaanto!!! Te daria lo que quisieras a cambio!!! Es la unica forma de que pueda continuarlo, hasta que empieze la segunda temporada que sera mas facil... u.u ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 01:05 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar ¡Gracias por participar en Las joyas del tiempo!¡Me hisiste feliz! *w* La chica froslass X3 Claro! Por supuesto Rin!!! te pongo en amigos!! xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 00:18 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola puedo estar en tu novela como un horsea? KingDragon 5 15:58 20 ago 2010 (UTC) /* Hola */ Aipon 18 quiero estar en tu novela como un horsea que se llama king y me inscribi en la audicion cuando comienza la novela KingDragon 5 18:43 20 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola marce kiero saber ke kancion cantaras para mi novela??? para ke te ponga =D Giovi Ahora... Tu solo dejame tu imagen y tu historia en mi discuu y wuala! Ya eres serenidad xDD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 16:21 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Marce... ¿Te importa si en Las joyas del tiempo pongo a Aipom ya evolucionado a ambipom?Es que como no hay muchos combates,pues no hay muchas "oportunidades" de que los pokémon evolucionen,y que en cada combate evolucione un pokémon resulta...Cansino¬¬.Espero que no te importe No soy pija >=3 espero no molestar pues esque yo estoy asiendo un reality pero no se como aser la placa me ayudarias? Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Maaaaaarce ♫♫ te propongo hacer una Banda de Rock/pop/etc... pero ke sea una banda >=D seriamos la competencia si no me ekivoko tu tenias una banda en esta wikia Esta. Bueno espero tu respuesta. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] ola denuevo xD pues me gustaria que la placa fuera color azul y que tengo con letras negras xD TDR y abajo de eso diga el reality y a los lados tengan estas imagenes Archivo:Lectro DP.png Archivo:Morti OCPA.png Archivo:Kaede minami.png Archivo:Corredor DP.png y Archivo:Platina sprite.png porfavor. Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP ATENCIÓN¡ Oye te recuerdo que la Segunda Temporada de PAU ya inicio y necesito que me contestes los mensajes de que si quieres cambiar algo en tu equipo Pokémon o en tu vestuario. Por favor respondeme en Fakémon lo antes posible, saludos YO 00:09 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma el color xD Bueno aca esta uwu espero ser buena maestra xD Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu Y si quieres poner tambien para el blog es igual solo que agregandole: Enlace para tu usuario Enlace para la discu ' --Archivo:Mika_firma_icon.gif'мιкα-¢нαη' ★ ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 19:20 30 ago 2010 (UTC) hola Pues no me gusto mucho su bromita en seiro estoy muy enojado con el/a ke halla empesado esto. Giovi cual es el chat de pokeespectaculos esque quiero saber cual es para entrar Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Marceee.... Oye es cierto lo que dijo tu primo ayer en el xat ? '♪♪Oasis rules!! (~) ''Listen Wonderwall♪♪' 21:15 2 sep 2010 (UTC)'' Hola Rin Te quería preguntar si podia ser un personaje de Pokemon Tamers es que me gusta y queria saber si podia participar si dices que no no hay problema =) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 02:22 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaas! Un Bulb y que se llame Germán xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 02:51 4 sep 2010 (UTC) OK entonces El de torchic que evolucione =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 02:58 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre la chica emo... Veras es que antes de que me lo pidieras Avril me lo pidio, entonces yo te dije que si mañana no lo habia reservado, te lo dejaba a ti ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 08:25 4 sep 2010 (UTC)' Fer aligattor Es broma?tu novela es la mejor :)sin ofender a otras XD me encantaria n_n dime que pokemon o te pongo a aipom? a mi a feraligatr bueno...Gracias--Fer aligatr 01:24 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Toma tuma Sos mi amiga, y una de las buenas, miestras paseaba por tu user, me di cuenta que no tienes huevos, y como algunos usuarios dan huevos a sus amigos, aqui te dejos algunos ;D, ojala que te gusten: Archivo:Huevo_Chinchou_Para_Acelfito.gif: Sera ♂, por movimiento huevo, sabe psicorrayo =) (se abribra a las 2050 ediciones) Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.png: Sera ♀, por movimiento huevo sabe deteccion ;) (se abribra a las 2100 ediciones) Archivo:Aipom.png : Sera ♀, por movimiento huevo, sabe sorpresa ;D (se abribra a las 2150 ediciones) Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 01:33 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Entendido a la orden entonces los dos.--Fer aligatr 01:36 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Novela Vayaaaa no sabia que eras la productora de la novela del reality,lo haras bien en fin suerte,no puedo esperar a ke empieze :) --Fer aligatr 01:59 5 sep 2010 (UTC) oye quiero salir en tu novela marce quiero salir en tu novela de la saga de marce o algo asi con este sprite Archivo:20100417200230!Alejandro.png Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Aqui te doy otro regalo ;D Archivo:Marcela_LS.pngEmpeze a leer la Historia de la Saga de Marcela: y me gusto, pobre spoink x3 ... pero te sere franco, no me gusto mucho el sprite de marcela, asi que me gustaria que usaras este, lo diseñe yo, segun al original, espero que te guste y lo uses, le ise un cambio en los calcetines y pokereloj, pero esas son minorias Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 03:27 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:12 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Vs Marce Archivo:Vs_Marcela_LS.png no me salio tan bien como el otr, pero aqui te dejo el Vs Marcela Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 16:33 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Una mejora marce... Mira mejore el sprite: Archivo:Apariencia_Marcela.png Espero que este bien Atte: Tu amigo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 22:04 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOS HERMANITAAAAAA!! Muy feliz cumpleaños querida y hermosa hermanita ¡Que la pases genial! ¡Qué cada día seas mas feliz y que tengas una vida emocionante llena de alegrías y amigos! Que tengas un superhipermegagenialisimofantasticofabulosoasombroso cumpleaños!!! Aca te dejo mi regalito! Archivo:Rin y Gumi.jpg Te quiere mucho: Tu hermana por siempre, Venu! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:34 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Saph! Ayer fue tu cumple no? u.uU no te pude dar el regalo porque mi madre me hecho del pcl tampoco tube tiempo a hacerlo D: Bueno espero que te guste u_u' y se haya cumplido lo del regalo :3 Archivo:Regalo_de_Mika_para_marce.png мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 06:33 9 sep 2010 (UTC) felicidadeeeees!!!!! felicidades marce eres una persona genial y majisima espero que sigas siendo asi y que no te olvides nunca de que te queremos muchiiisimo wapa este es tu regalo espero que te guste Archivo:Rin-Kagamine-Vocaloid-Wallpaper-vocaloids-8316890-1024-768.jpgcon muchiiisimo cariño [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 07:59 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, sí Habrá un capítulo especial parra expulsados,, hasta podrás entrar en una repesca. Gracias por leerlo :D Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 08:21 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ponme En lo de la saga esa del karatechinchou. Quiero ser un Riolu, o un Machop. Invéntate tú la personalidad XD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 10:46 12 sep 2010 (UTC) owo q raro, segura q no fuiste tu?? x3, no ahora en serio, de seguro es alguna coincidencia, ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 13:26 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple marcelaaaaaa! ^^ Muchas gracias por el regalo que me diste eres muy guapa! Se que me retrase mucho disculpa, pero aqui te dejo tu regalo n.n Archivo:653638659 619732.gif Espero que te guste, te quierooo n.n --~*Jc*~ 00:11 14 sep 2010 (UTC) saludos de joseLJL(yo) quieres s mi amiga?JA 00:26 15 sep 2010 (UTC) siii Siii! m encantaria k fueramos amigas! ahora elegiste el sexto sentido como peli... M acabas d dar una idea ^-^ bssAnabelll- Cynda 21:04 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola marce cuando salga la cara de la evo de futachimaru la pondremos en el nombre del club? [[User:KingDragon 5|'кιηgнaтaкє ']][[Usuario discusión:KingDragon 5|'ιтαℓια :D ']]23:15 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok! Ok y pondremos a daikenki la evo final? [[User:KingDragon 5|'кιηgнaтaкє ']][[Usuario discusión:KingDragon 5|'ιтαℓια :D ']]23:27 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok esta bien [[User:KingDragon 5|'кιηgнaтaкє ']][[Usuario discusión:KingDragon 5|'ιтαℓια :D ']]23:50 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ewe Marce en la novela que estoy haciendo si o si tienes que poner tu musica favorita D: Italia♥ 19:50 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Pato xD Me das miedo ... es broma! Te pongo ahora mismito , tu me puedes poner una roselia si keres ^^ Archivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gifArchivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmoAmo a Tails!!! 18:46 18 sep 2010 (UTC) por favor oye , dame una oportunidad con mi serie es q pense q como pokemon y digimon son hermanos ........... , pero tiene personajes de pokemon y ademas apenas es la segunda temporada los personajes se convertiran en pokemon pero solo dame una oportunidad te lo pido con toda mi alma , y are lo q tu quieras por favor T_T :D pero es injusto yo soy una super fan de pokemon y ademas he visto series donde no hay ningun pokemon y tu q haces nada solo conmigo ademas los personajes segundarios son pokemon pero como no entiendes , eres patetica y por q hay series de keroro con pokemons y no digimon con pokemon !! dime ¬¬ grasias haora mismo le cambio el nombre wooola marce No me acuerdo si te pedi solicitud de amiga xDDDD, Pero kreo ke eres mi amiga x333, por eso te hice esto Archivo:Para_Marce.png happy otoño!! xD Sta noxe empieza el otoño, t buscaba un regalo y como hoy empeza el otoño... XDDDDDD Una cosita nu lo ice xo, lo encontré n internet pero la intención s lo k conta no? spero k t guste!! Archivo:Aipom en otoño.png Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP MARCE SOY YO DENUEVO y dequien te gustaria ser novia en TDR:Guerra de Generos? Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP marci x333 bueno kiero saber como se hacen las sub-paginas xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Gashias x33 Sprite:Archivo:Iris sprite.png Pokes: Archivo:Tsutaaja BW.png Archivo:Yooterii NB.png x333 gracias Firma: [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] MARCE!!! >.< Quiero audicionar!! xD solo dime que tengo que rellenar o reservame un puesto ewe Saludos Atte: Tu amigo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Algo que decirme?]] 01:15 25 sep 2010 (UTC) tarde pero seguro tu premio por quedar en 3 lugar en TDR Archivo:Glaceon.png Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP Muchas gracias Mira , podrias canviar el color de la portada? Esque la he cogido de Wikidex y la he canviado un poco La podrias poner , lo que és amarillo fuerte , canvialo por Verde fuerte Y lo que és el amarillo clarito , canvialo por verde clarito Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a hacer esto cuando porias aprovechar tu tiempo para qualquier otra cosa Si quieres , podemos ser amigas [[User:Himeko_Hoshi|'Himeko]]--Love me Love me -- 15:24 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Hi Marce cuando yo tengo que pelear en P!AI_LDBZ que el VS sea este Archivo:VS_Hachiku.png ok [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:12 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye una cosa... Soy el User CURRO el que creo ciertos huevos con movimiento gif... veo que kangaskhan 1 te dio uno mio sin permiso, lo siento no era para ti y ademas el no tenia permiso para darselo a nadie. y мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad 07:55 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Encargo Terminado! =3 Sii, ya esta el encargo que me pediste: Archivo:Lucas_de_pequeño.png No es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno. By GlameowLove vengo en son de paz (siempre quise decir eso :D) quisiera que fueras a pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com no quiero hacer spam pero me gustaria que fueras :D JA 02:40 6 oct 2010 (UTC) A ver... te vas a preferencias, a aparencia, new wikia look... Te sale el nuevo cutre look de wikia... al cual le quitaron el chat de wikia... ♥мιкα ★ 16:56 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Shinx y elekid Podría aparecer en tu historia como poochyena?si dices si,soy gloton alegre y raaaaaaaaaro, otra cosa... TE GUSTA MIRMO ZIBANG?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:58 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Tuu regalitoo! Miraaa, tachaaan, este es tu regalito =3 es un huevito de aipom, se abrira a ls 2.600 edits!Archivo:Huevito_para_Marcee.png мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 19:40 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola soy luisinal oye quisieras ser mi amiga bueno eso lo decides tu . otra cosa te dare un regalo igual sino eres mi amiga pero antes responde estas preguntas *cual es tucomida favorite *cual es tu pokemon favorito *como te llamas es una sorpresa adios luisinal fuera paz El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa 02:23 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ai un Problemitaa -.-' bueno, en la ficha qe dejaste en Pokemon Koshi, pusiste 5 pokemon, pero solo `puedes poner 3, por cierto, TODOS, tienen qe ser del mismo tipo, asi, qe chinchou no valdria, bueno, por ser tu si vale x3 pero qita a dos de los pokemon pliss! мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 20:45 12 oct 2010 (UTC) hola... hola marce te recuerdo que tienes apartado el puesto de mejor amiga de la hija en mi novela my adventures in wonderland porfavor completarlo lo mas pronto posible... el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 03:09 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Ho0la Oiie tengo una duda que es Vocaloid??? XD no me creas tarado pero dime porfa %:.:._»♪Yoh Asakura♪«_®.:.:% 21:16 13 oct 2010 (UTC)